


The Confession

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真是的，必须得差点被淹死，才能逼着Maria终于鼓起勇气去告白。</p><p>时间设定：在AoU结局的一段时间之后</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cofession 告解

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf_TimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303591) by [BadWolf_TimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace). 



> 这是我的第一篇同人文。我不是一个写手，我只是喜欢同人文和这对CP而已。这个场景已经在我脑内停留了很久了，但是我就是忘不掉这个画面。所以，我就写了这个东西，希望你们喜欢啦。
> 
> P.S：英文不是我的母语呢，所以对于任何我的严重的语言错误表示抱歉。如果你们找到什么错误的话，让我知道哦，我会改的。谢谢啦。
> 
> P.P.S：前面的Note都是我翻译的，不是我自己写的。不过这也确实是我第一次在AO3上发文，还在试验这个网站的设定。弄错了要告诉我啊~~
> 
> The Notes there is what I translated, not my own writing. But it's also very true for me. IT IS my first time post on AO3, and I'm still test the website settings here. If I set something wrong, please tells me. Wink wink**

 

她是在一间空置的办公室里找到的Natasha，她就站在了窗边，望着窗外的夜色。这个屋子里基本上就是黑乎乎的，唯一的光源就是从窗户照进来的最伟大的城市的灯光。当她走进那个屋子的时候，Natasha转身面对她，但是她没有走过来。她抬眼盯着Maria，等着她打破她们之间的沉寂。Maria保持着她们之间的距离，像是怕是吓着她一样，但是自己可以看到她的剪影，看起来她不太高兴呢。

 

她叹息着说道，“我之前死了…我…” Natasha听了看起来很是迷惑，不知道她到底在说什么，“只是几分钟而已，” Maria试图解释一下自己的话，“上周的…那个在马赛的任务。有什么事情出错了。当时我为了防止神经毒气的扩散，开着那辆卡车就冲下了码头，一头扎在了海里，我的腿被车里的什么东西卡住了，就是出不来。海水慢慢的涌进了那个驾驶舱，我真的努力不要惊慌失措，我真的用了所有的办法想挣脱出来。但是之前的撞击太严重，车头都塌陷了…”

 

她稍微暂停了一下，之前的意外在她的脑内各种闪回。Natasha听着顿时就很紧张。“我持续的深呼吸，直到我不能了为止，然后海水倒灌进了我的肺里，然后我突然想到，Natasha永远都不会知道了。” 她这时听到房间的另一头传来倒吸一口凉气的声音。

 

现在Maria几乎是悄声嘀咕着接着说着，“我就要死了，而她永远都不会知道她对于我有多重要了。随后我的肺部传来的那阵撕心裂肺的痛觉突然就消失了，之后我就什么都不知道了。”

 

一滴泪水就那么落到了她的面颊上，她稍微用了一秒整理了下自己的情绪。

 

Natasha到现在还是一句话没说，一步没动。Maria根本不敢抬头看她，害怕她脸上的表情。“当我再次醒来的时候我是躺在码头上的，差点没把我的肺给咳出来，Tony跪在我的旁边看着我。是他把我捞出来的并且做了心肺复苏。当时身边没其他的特工在，所以在我缓过劲坐起来之后，我请他不要和任何人说起这件事。那是为什么这事没出现在任何的官方报告中的原因。”

 

“Maria…你想说什…” “别插嘴，让我说完。” 她强硬的说道，“所以在那个事件之后，我决定不要等了，我一定要告诉你。”

 

她站直了身躯，清了清嗓子，整理一下衣服，说道：“我们已经认识彼此好几年了，但是开始的时候并不熟，交流基本上都只是和工作有关的必要谈话而已。当S.H.I.E.L.D.解散了之后，咱们有很久都没见过。但是最近几个月在新复仇者基地，咱们一起训练并且合作处理新复仇者的问题，咱们的关系慢慢变得很亲密。在那些一起的搏击训练、还有在公园一起散步吃午餐顺便讨论下新复仇者的训练计划和任务的战术安排，还有所有人一起在晚上聚会的时间里，我慢慢对你产生了感情，最开始我自己都不知道，我就只是随时随地都在下意识的寻找你的影子，想和你一直待在一起。直到有一天，咱们都在那个公共休息室的沙发上，你和Steve举行那个蠢毙了的比赛，他试图把一整包橡皮糖塞在你的嘴里。所有人都笑的好夸张，都很享受这个放松的时刻，然后你看着我笑得很是灿烂，我从来没见过你笑得那么开心过，你当时挑着眉毛戏谑的看着我，顿时我脑子里就只有一个想法：「天啊，我真的爱上这个女人了」。

 

“Maria，那…那事差不多是两个月之前了…” Natasha沙哑的低声嘀咕着。

 

“我知道，我就是，我之前没那个勇气和你说这个，我一直在找你喜不喜欢我的迹象。但是，你也知道你的表情真的是很难猜，而且说实话，我觉得自己是绝对没戏的，你就真的是太完美了--直到今晚为止…但是在咱们一起跳舞的时候，我以为我看到了那个迹象，我觉得我有可能不只是单相思而已。” 她向前迈出一步，终于勇敢的抬眼看向了那位红发超级间谍的眼睛，这是她从踏进这个空办公室之后第一次有勇气看向Natasha的眼睛。“反正我不管怎样都一定会告诉你的，因为咱们的工作性质，咱们每一天都有可能会死掉--tm的，每天都有人死掉呢--而且，我不想下一次差点死掉的时候，我最大的遗憾依然是没告诉你--不能再这样了。所以，以防你还没从我这个前言不搭后语的言语中听出我的意思来。” Maria害羞的小小的微笑了一下，然后略微带着希望的看着她，“我爱上你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要留言+kudo 呜哇哇 打滚求～～
> 
> LOFTER过来的 别忘了回去蓝手红心哦


	2. The Dance 跃动

一小时之前…

所有人都齐聚一堂，原版的复仇者，还有新复仇者，还有他们的家人、朋友，另外还有一大群纽约的各界名流。Tony Stark确实知道怎么开Party呢--他一直都很擅长此道。这是在那个新建＋升级了都Stark大厦里进行，来庆祝这个工程终于完工了。这个豪华的舞厅里聚满了各种光鲜亮丽的人，管弦乐队正在表演着什么90年代的经典音乐，主唱尽了全力是来为来参与的人们吟唱那首歌曲。

 

Maria不喜欢这种场合，太多人，还有太多闲聊，但是她确实必须承认这种场合确实有它的吸引力。这里有很多熟悉的面孔，而且食物也很好吃，还有人在跳舞并且享受人生。她现在穿的是一件白色的宴会衫，和量身定做的黑色燕尾服，那衣服真的是特别得体，把她的身材勾勒的很诱人。

 

就像过去几个月中的任何一次一样，她自动扫描了全场来找某位特别的人，直到她在吧台边的人群中找到了那一抹红发的影子为止。她在看到的瞬间，心跳顿时就加速到了难以置信的地步。

 

“就是今天了。” 她和自己说着，下定了决心，试图让自己拿着香槟的手不要颤抖，然后一大口干掉了那一杯香槟。

 

她现在处于任务模式。几天前她做出了一个决定，她现在才不会在执行的当口后悔退出呢。

 

在她向自己的目的地走了几步之后，人群自动分散两边，她脚步不自觉的停下来了，她直勾勾的盯着眼前的景象。Natasha身着一袭深绿的长裙，她简直能让人呼吸困难啊，那裙子配上她的红发，让她看上去更加迷人了。她现在正在大笑，可能是因为Steve讲的什么笑话，她习惯性的歪了歪脑袋，露出了她那诱人的脖颈和肩膀。

 

就在Maria试图整理好自己的思绪和控制自己的举止的时间里，Steve就已经拉起Natasha的手，把她带到了宴会厅的舞池里了。

 

Maria稍微迟疑了一秒，然后她鼓足了勇气直直的走向了那两人。她稍微轻怕了一下Steve的肩膀，当他回头的时候她很有气场的低声说道：“介意我把你的舞伴借走吗？”

 

她看到了那个Natasha吃惊的眼神。而Steve则只是轻笑了一下然后点点头，就走开了。

 

Maria很顺的就接过了Natasha的手，另一只手则自然的搭在了她的腰上。Natasha也就顺势把另一只手放在了Maria的肩膀上，就那么直视着她的眼睛，嘴角带着淡淡的笑意。

 

她们就开始随着音乐舞动。

 _**…_ _我不管你是谁，从哪来，做过什么，我只要你爱我…**_

 

Maria就是情不自禁的看向了那双眼睛，她希望Natasha能从她自己的眼睛里看出来她对Nat的爱意，能领会到这首歌的歌词的意思--虽然是真的很俗气的歌词--但是不知道为什么，它就是能很好的描述她们之间的感情。她们的身体很完美的随着音乐的节奏舞动，靠的很近，几乎就要碰到对方了。

 

 _**…_ _我设法把感情隐藏起来不让人看透，但恐怕我无法不流露，当你凝视着我，你做过什么又从哪里来，我都不在乎，只要你爱我就好，宝贝…**_

【歌词就不想翻译了，直接百度的中文版《As long as you love me》歌词】

 

就在这一秒，Natasha眼中闪过了一阵Maria已经等了很久的那种看懂了她的眼神的光芒。之后就是一缕情绪闪过，Maria实在是不能确定那代表着什么，但是看上去像是关心，甚至有可能是爱意？后面还带着一丝的…害怕？那情绪闪现的太快，之后Natasha的眼中就是空白一片，她随后就突然直接原地停住了。

 

就在Maria能说出任何一个字之前，Natasha就直接转身飞速的从舞池里跑掉了，像是忍不下去了一样的从自己身边逃开。

 

那首歌曲也渐渐停止了，而其他的舞者也看到了那个孤独的站在舞池中央，脸色突然发白的女人，目光里充满了好奇。他们都在试图想要弄清刚刚到底发生了什么，然后那位还是有点呆愣的深发女人抬腿向刚刚Natasha跑掉的方向追了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道你在想什么…配乐是后街男孩的那首《As long as you love me》，真的吗？你没开玩笑？但是我最近是真的很爱Sleeping at Last【一只美国的英式乐队】的这首翻唱啊（你们也许在《实习医生格蕾》里也听过这一版了呢）。这个乐队真的有几首翻唱歌曲唱的好棒。如果你有时间的话，也许你们也可以去听听看。
> 
> P.S：我不知道怎么把歌词用花体字发出来--你们知道吗？也许你们能帮帮我呢？
> 
> P.P.S：继续是我翻译的Notes 不是我自己写的 我也确实不知道要写什么 求留言吗？
> 
> 好吧，我要留言+kudo 呜哇哇 打滚求～～
> 
> LOFTER过来的 别忘了回去蓝手红心哦


	3. The Response回音

“所以，以防你还没从我这个前言不搭后语的言语中听出我的意思来。” Maria害羞的小小的微笑了一下，然后略微带着希望的看着她，“我爱上你了。”

一阵寂静，什么声音都没有，没有任何回应。Natasha就在那站着，面无表情的盯着她。

Maria叹了一口气，又稍微等了一会，然后不再紧张的等着她的回应，呼了一口浊气。“没什么为难的。你不用说什么，就像我刚刚说的，我就是想告诉你而已。现在，你知道了。”

有点挫败的她想转身走掉，这时有一只手抓住了她的小臂阻止了她的离去。“等一下，” 那是一声低语。那位小矮个儿把她转了回来。突然之间，她觉得有一双嘴唇堵上了自己的，一阵美妙的暖流传遍了她的全身。

在Natasha放开的时候，她立马就开始怀念那双唇的触感了。

“你真是个笨蛋。” 那位红发女人说道。  
“什…什么…”  
“你怎么可能没注意到呢？” Natasha打断了她的话，脸上挂着一个不可思议的表情。

那个高个儿女人看上去好困惑的样子，现在发生的各种事情让她的大脑直接下线死机了，更何况她还没从之前的那个吻里清醒过来呢，她现在真的没有脑力来进行这段对话了。

“你怎么可能没注意到我也喜欢你呢？” Natasha又问了一次，“比如，上一次咱们搏击训练的时候，当我压住你，把你摁在地上的时候，咱们当时都是汗津津，并且气喘吁吁的，我差点就亲上去了。你怎么可能没注意到？”

“你才没压住我，我随时都可以自己挣脱开来，把你掀翻在地的…” Maria反驳道，还是脑子有点没完全上线，然后她突然意识到这句话的重点在哪了。

“你当时为什么没啊--我是说吻我？”   
Natasha有点紧张的咬着她的下唇，另一个女人从来没见她这么紧张过。

“我…我害怕了。” 她承认道，“我不是一个很擅长谈恋爱的人啊，根据我的背景和我过去的经验来说。而且我从来没谈过恋爱啊，我是说不是作为完成任务的手段的那种恋爱。我不确定我知道怎么相处和爱…我怕我会谈得一团糟，给你带来的就只有伤心而已。”

“然后，现在你不害怕了吗？” 那位深发女人追问道。

“不，我依旧害怕，但是我只是更害怕我会永远失去你而已，就像6天之前那样。” 那位复仇者叹息着说着。

Maria就控制不了的开始得意的微笑着。“你现在为什么在笑啊？” 这下Natasha变成了迷糊的那一个了。

“仅仅在几分钟之前，我觉得那次差点被淹死是这辈子发生在我身上最糟糕的事了呢。现在我竟然觉得那是最棒的事情了呢--那个，当然不是淹水那一段啦--但是它所导致的事情真是太棒了，你不同意吗？”

那个小个儿女人的身体立马就放松下来了。她伸手轻轻爱抚着Maria的面颊，然后踮脚再一次的吻了上去。随着这个吻的加深，那位深发女人的手开始抚摸着Natasha的脊柱，沿着腰窝她的手游走到了她的紧实的臀部。她轻轻捏了一下，那位红发杀手不禁轻轻的呻吟出声。借着这个机会，Maria的舌尖轻轻的溜进了对方的牙关，开始调戏Natasha的丁香小舌，这两个不服输的女人开始用舌头“互掐”。终于，当她们对于氧气的需要变得太急迫的时候，她们才不情不愿的分开了，但是她们的手还停留在对方的身体上，喘着粗气，看着对方傻笑。

她们都知道她们面前会有很多难关，她们的恋情不会很容易就稳定下来。但是她们愿意克服一路上所有的困难--她们会一起面对的。因为她们知道，不管之后的生活会让她们为了在一起克服多少困难吃多少苦，那些全都会在未来的回忆里变成美味的蜜糖。

 

~~ The End ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈，最后写了一堆傻白甜:)~ 谢谢阅读啦~完结撒花~
> 
> 我要留言+kudo 呜哇哇 打滚求～～
> 
> LOFTER过来的 别忘了回去蓝手红心哦


End file.
